Forum:2012-07-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Who fried the Queen? A spark, judging by the voice, and my guess is it's Agatha, because that looked like one of her death-ray blasts. Mskala (talk) 06:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : I suspect it is Agatha a well, so Tarvek finally gets to see her new armor. Do we get to see her also, or do we get another scene change? Argadi (talk) 08:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : AGATHA! I mean, who else has a death ray and would yell at Tarvek for stupidly risking his life? AndyAB99 (talk) 09:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :: More importantly, Tarvek just went up against a truly dangerous monster armed with a child's wooden sword to save people he does not know or even like. The earmarks of a true hero. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Once she's heard what he has done, he'll get the hero's reward. But just encountering Tarvek, armed with a wooden sword, trying to fight a mutant hive queen alone, would make anyone initially question the boy's sanity. The person shouting the comment is a character in the story, not the all knowing reader of the story. AndyAB99 (talk) 19:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ... and now we know why Tarvek wears glasses: to protect his eyes from flying green monster innards! NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Countdown to kissing In a 28 June posting Phil said he scripted six pages, ending in a "nice kissing scene". The earliest that scene could occur is , and that would happen only if they had no buffer. If we assume that Friday 29 June was already scripted but Monday 2 July was not, the kissing scene appears . Argadi (talk) 08:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : I had just gone through the very same reasoning process, and my conclusions jibe with yours. It will be interesting to see exactly how much of a bumper those six pages provided. --William Ansley (talk) 12:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC). : I think only VonPinn would yell at him like that and also have that kind of speech bubble, Agatha would be more concerned, but on the other hand if kissing is soon to happen it could possibly be Agatha. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :: remember that von pinn/otilia doesn't have the body to hold and fire a death ray at the moment. and she prefers close combat anyway. Finn MacCool (talk) 20:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: Drifting off topic here, but that brings up an issue - just where ''is ''Otilia and the rest of the FSMADDs? Adn where is the FSMADD that was with Agatha? AndyAB99 (talk) 20:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: Maybe VonPinn cant hold a weapon easily , but the Sparks improved her , whatever that means. so maybe weapons , and as for close fighting i cant think of anyone that would last more than a few seconds against her now. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 02:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: no doubt about that. i just mentioned it because it makes it even more unlikely that she'd attack from afar. Finn MacCool (talk) 11:07, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Not from afar she is yelling at him so very close. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 19:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I wonder whether the death ray was bounced off a reflecting surface or Agatha's clank is capable of ventriloquism. Rancke (talk) 12:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC)